A variety of appliances require a user to interact with the appliance to complete a particular objective such as washing and drying clothes or washing dishes. Although some smart appliances allow their users to monitor and interact with them remotely, there is a large installed base of legacy appliances that do not include such functionality. Additionally, even for the newer smart appliances, the applications associated with them are limited in their functionality with respect to prediction of user behavior and optimized appliance usage.